Suddenly
by Stardust287
Summary: Throwing a party isn't easy, that's what Maddie learns as she and her new friend try to throw the coolest party where only high schoolers are invited.And sneaking in isn't easy, that's what Zack and Cody learn 2. They guess u learn something new each day.
1. the list

Disclaimer- I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

"Yeah, I'll be out in one second…" Maddie said and hung up her new cell phone.

Maddie closed up the candy counter, grabbed her coat, and headed outside the Tipton.

The chauffeur was waiting patiently outside for Maddie, unlike her friend inside the limo.

Maddie entered the limo and sat next to Devon, her new best friend who moved across the street from her in a huge, nice mansion.

"Hey, what took so long?" Devon asked.

"My friends that live at the Tipton, Zack and Cody, were talking to me,"

"Oh, okay…" Devon responded. She felt a little bad for Maddie. Maddie had to work at the Tipton while she was able to stay home watching movies and eat popcorn 'till her delight.

"Thanks again for inviting me to your house. I can't wait until Friday…this party is going to be so cool!" Maddie said-she loved going to Devon's house-no fighting with any siblings for silence or annoying phone calls from London.

"We need to make up a list for who's invited…." Devon said taking out a note-pad, "Uh, London should come. She's really nice."

"London? London Tipton? Okay, whatever…" Maddie said. Devon scribbled down London on her note pad.

"What about my friends you met the other day, Zack and Cody, you know, the twins?" Maddie said.

"Maddie, this is a _high school_ party that_ we're_ throwing. Do they go to high school?"

"No…" Maddie said.

"There's your answer," Devon said writing Zack and Cody under the _NO_ column.

**(A/N) I know this chapter is short, but please review! I'll try to update my other story, _a night of secrets_ as soon as possible. Thanks!**


	2. Starbucks it is

Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or Starbucks.

Maddie sighed. She knew that was coming.

As the limo turned a corner to a new street, Maddie saw Devon's mansion. Gravel covered the circular driveway and there was a garden in the center filled with lilies and daises and many more flowers.

The limo started to slow down, ready to turn into the driveway, when Devon yelled "STOP!"

"Maddie, lets go get something to eat while we think about our _list_," Devon said.

"Uh, okay….that sounds good…." Maddie said. It was 4:00 and she needed to be back at the Tipton again for a 7:00 night shift. Maddie sighed again. "Yeah, why not go to Starbucks? They have great coffee there…"

"To Starbucks…." Devon said.

Zack and Cody waited for the elevator from the lobby to go back up to their suite. It was Monday, and they had only one assignment to do for the night.

"So, what's your topic for your research project?" Cody asked, still waiting for the elevator.

"Um, I dunno yet…" Zack said as the elevator arrived.

"Oh, okay…" Cody said walking in and hitting 23.

The elevator door opened and the both walked into their suite.

"Hi Mom-" Zack started and then realized she was nowhere to be found.

"Look, there's a note," Cody said and went over to it on the counter.

Zack and Cody, I went down to the lounge for a last minute show…could you go and get me a cappuccino from Starbucks? Thanks. Love Mom 3

"I guess we're off to Starbucks…." Cody said.


	3. Twin Conventions and Parties

Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or Starbucks.

The limo dropped Maddie and Devon off at the entrance of Starbucks.

"Wow, hardly anyone's here," Devon said opening the door.

They walked in and went to the front desk.

"Oh, hi Marisoll!" Devon said, "Maddie, this is my twin sis, Marisoll. I forgot she was working tonight,"

"Oh, thanks," Marisoll said, "Anyway, what would ya like?"

"A grande coffee please," Maddie said.  
"And I'll have your special for the day," Devon said.

"Okay," Marisoll said headed to the cappuccino machine.

"Oh, and Marisoll, you're invited to our party we're throwing Friday at the Tipton,"

"What about us?" Maddie heard a familiar voice behind her.

Maddie and Devon turned around to see Cody and Zack. Zack was sipping a smoothie while Cody was holding a to-go bag.

"Zack, Cody, what are you doing here?" Devon asked.

"What do ya expect? To go partying or something? We're here for coffee for our mom" Zack answered taking a step closer.

"Look, you're not invited to our party…." Maddie said.

"Even though it's the coolest place to be this Friday," Marisoll chimed in.

"Yeah, thanks," Zack said to Marisoll.

"Sorry," Marisoll said and handed Maddie and Devon their orders, "It's on the house."

"Thanks," Maddie and Devon said at the same time.

"Yeah, and?" Cody said.

"This is a _high school _party, not _a twin convention_. Do we have to spell it out for you?" Devon said.

"Well, for Zack you do," Maddie and Cody said at the time.

"Hey!" Zack said.

"Now would be the perfect time to leave!" Maddie whispered in Devon's ear.

"I agree. Come on Marisoll. I'll give you a ride," Devon said.

And Zack and Cody watched them leave-the three had smiles and were laughing, while Zack and Cody headed in the opposite direction.


	4. Raincheck, plz?

Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

"There has gotta be a way to get into that party!" Zack said as they walked into the lobby of the Tipton.

"Why's it matter that much, anyway?" Cody asked.

"Because we just have to get in…."

"Because of Maddie?"

"Yes! Because of Maddie!"

"Figures…."

"Hey!" Zack said sipping his smoothie again.

"Speaking of Maddie," Zack said, "I feel a candy craving coming on."

"What's new?" Cody said while walking over to the candy counter with his brother.

"Hey sweet thang," Zack started, "I'd like something that's full of sweetness, other than you."

Maddie turned around.

"Oh, please. There are tons of other sweet things here."

"Good. What about at the party?" Zack asked.

"Why do you always have to bring that up?"

"Because you'll be their…."

"'Kay. Whatever. My shift is over and I'm outta here!"

"It's only 8:30!"

"And your point is?" Maddie asked.

"You still haven't given me my candy bar full of sweetness,"

"Rain check?"

"Fine," Zack said walking up the stairs to the elevator.

"We'll also take a rain check of getting an invitation for that party of yours!" Cody shouted over his shoulder.

"Don't count on that happening anytime soon," Maddie shouted back leaving the Tipton.


	5. populars

Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite Life.

------------------------------------

Later That Week….

-------------------------------------

"Okay, I can't believe you talked me into this!" Cody said. He was walking along the sidewalk with Zack, headed towards Devon's mansion. The music was already blaring.

"I always do, don't I?"

Silence

"C'mon. Nothing bad is going to happen!"

More Silence

"I swear, we won't get caught!"

------------------------------------

"This is so cool!" Devon exclaimed, "Everyone is having a great time. The indoor pool is already full and everyone is hanging around in the back yard drinking their iced tea, waiting for the volleyball game to start."

"When are we going to pick teams?" Maddie asked.

"Right now!" Devon said. She walked outside; her glimmering yellow dress shimmering in the moonlight. "Okay everybody! Taylor and Kirsten are the captains-go ahead and pick your teams. Me and Maddie are judges."

Maddie and Devon walked over to the mini-refreshment bar and buffet table. They sat down on the stools, sipping their room temperature water.

"Everything is going perfectly!" Devon said.

------------------------------------

Zack and Cody walked over to the front steps and headed for the door when they got caught.

"Where is your invitation?" The Bouncer asked.

"This is our invitation," Zack said smiling, "Now let us through!"

"I can't do that if your not on the list."

"Then check."

"DEVON! MADDIE!" he yelled. They came to the door.

"These gentlemen say they were invited. Are they?"

"Absoulutely not!!" Devon spat.

"There you have it," The Bouncer said.

"These losers were never invited. Never have, never will."

Cody and Zack were shocked. Maddie would never say that about them, unless she was trying to fit in.

"I can't believe you! Maddie, I don't know what I ever saw in you, if all you want to do is become a popular bonehead jerk, like Devon!" Zack said storming off of the front steps, Cody behind him.


	6. soda and cards

Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

------------------------

Maddie gasped as she turned around and ran. She went to the bathroom and locked herself in. Devon followed her, but tried to keep from falling because her heels were 4 and a half inches tall.

"Maddie!" Devon yelled.

"He's right! Devon, I can't believe this!"

"Wait, what?"

"Zack is right, for once. I am just trying to fit in!" she whaled from the bathroom.

"Maddie…..I can't believe you actually have those dweebs as friends! They are practically clones!"

Maddie sobbed even more. Why had she become friends with a girl like Devon? Was it worth the price of being popular if all Devon did was make fun of her friends she considered family?

"I'm leaving!" Maddie shouted.

"You can't."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're stuck in their, dork." Devon walked away. Maddie could tell by the clicking of her heels down the marble hall way.

Maddie climbed out the window and ran down the street. She slipped off her heels and went into the corner shop. She bought a pack of soda and cards, and headed off towards the Tipton.


	7. i like

The doorman at the Tipton opened the door for Maddie as she stepped in from the pouring rain.

"Maddie, what happened to you?" London asked, "Sorry I couldn't make it tonight."

Maddie had the night shift, which didn't start till midnight-4 more hours. She ran over to the elevators where London was.

"It's raining, that's all!" she spoke.

"Why don't I give an outfit from my closet. Plus, you can keep it."

"Thanks London."

------------

Maddie stepped into London's main 'department' of closets. She picked an icy-baby blue glitzy dress that draped over only one shoulder. She went to get shoes, and picked out an Italian jet black pair of boots.

"Are you sure I can keep it?" Maddie asked as she changed into it.

"Positive. It's the wrong shade of yellow, anyway."

Maddie sighed and fought back the urge to laugh. She slid into the boots and stepped out of the changing area.

"I'm bringing the party to Zack and Cody, because we wouldn't let them into ours."

"I'll come too!" London said rushing off and changed into a different outfit.

Maddie walked over to the vanity mirrors and pulled her hair into a slick bun. She then walked into London's kitchen that was in her closet, and poured herself a glass of iced water. She had left the soda in the mini fridge, and the deck of cards was on London's glass table in her suite.

"Oh, Maddie. We can have the party in my suite, if you'd like."

"I like," she said.


	8. Final Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

**----------**

"I cannot believe you guys tried to sneak in and back talk to those nice people at the party!" Zack and Cody's mother scolded them.

"Nice? _Nice?_ They were never nice. And we only gave them sass because they started it!" Zack defended himself.

"No more! You're grounded. And that's that. Now, I have to go to a show. See you later." Their mother left and left Zack and Cody in a suite, with pizza, a stereo, video games, and tons of snacks. Just as they were going to play a video game, someone knocked on their door. Cody looked through the peep hole, and saw London.

"Hey, London….Maddie?" he greeted them.

"Look, Zack, Cody. I'm really sorry. Zack, you were right. I ditched Devon and the party so I could bring it to you. I knew you were grounded because…well, I just sensed it."

"So, why are you here?" They all sat down on the couch.

"Didn't you hear her? She said we are bringing the party to you!" London said.

"Sweet. Let's crank up the tunes!" Zack said.

----------

After an hour of partying, Zack, Cody, Maddie, and London were still having a blast eating pizza and laughing, when Carey walked in.

"What is going on?" she asked.

Zack and Cody glared at Maddie and London, begging for help.

"Look at it this way…we bought the party to them because I have been such a snot this week." Maddie shifted in her seat.

"Oh, okay. I'll let it slip by. Oh, and, Maddie? Mr. Mosbey is looking for you. He says you're late for your shift."

She glanced at her watch and realized it was half past midnight.

"Well, whatever. I think he'll survive. Just like we did," she said. Zack ran and turned up the volume on the stereo and they all started dancing, as if nobody else was watching. Maddie realized that everything this week had happened just, so, suddenly.


End file.
